


Timing

by taggianto



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Unhappy Ending, Vegas Golden Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: “Tell me this when you’re sober.”





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Number 11 of the angst prompts for Sid/Flower please?

“Tell me this when you’re sober.” 

“I’ll have you know I am ex… extremely so– sober right now,  _Flower_.”

“Sid, I can smell the alcohol on your breath from Vegas. Drink some water, go to bed.”

“You can’t smell it cuz you’re in  _Vegas_ ,” Sid slurs, eying the whiskey in his glass suspiciously. “You’re in Vegas and you’re not  _here.”_

A sigh comes down the line. “Sid, you’re drunk. Go to bed.”

“I mean it though,” Sid continues, ignoring Flower’s protests. “I mean every word I just said. I mean it. I love you. I still fucking love you but you  _left me_  and now there’s no one here.”

“Sid, I love you too, but you’re not going to love the hangover you have in the morning.”

“No, no, no, you don’t  _get it.”_ Sid goes to set his glass down on the coffee table and misses. Oops. “I  _love you_  love you.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath, then silence for a few beats. “That’s not fair, Sid–”

“What’s not  _fair_  is that you  _left me.”_

_“_ No! What’s not  _fair_  is that you waited until I’m on the other side of the  _fucking country_  to get drunk and confess your apparent feelings for me.”

“Flower–”

“ _No,_  I’m not done Sid. This is so– you know what? This is so fucking typical.” There’s anger in his voice now. “You wait and wait and wait and then when there’s no possibility of something actually being able to  _happen_  you grow the balls to say something. Where was this for the thirteen  _fucking_  seasons we were on the same team? You don’t love me, Sid. You love the idea of me. But you’re too fucking scared to admit it and take a chance on someone you could actually be with. Go to bed. If you still remember this in the morning, then call me and we can talk. But right now, I need to go.”

The line clicks dead and all Sid can do is stare at his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my little ficlets and prompts on here in preparation for tumblr's coming implosion.


End file.
